Opera time table W01/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 29.12.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:57 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 04:23 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 07:02 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 09:01 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 13:38 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 16:13 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 19:22 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 22:23 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 30.12.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:24 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 02:37 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 04:53 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 08:26 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 11:06 George Frideric Handel - Deborah (1999) Naxos (E) 13:48 George Frideric Handel - Susanna (1989) Harmonia Mundi (E) 16:46 Antonio Casimir Cartellieri - La celebre Natività del Redentore (2003) Capriccio (I) 18:00 Antonio Casimir Cartellieri - Gioas re di Giuda (1996) MDG (I) 19:36 Luigi Boccherini - Giuseppe Riconosciuto (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 21:33 Antonio Calegari - La resurrezione di Lazzaro (2000) Chandos (I) - 22:51 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 31.12.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch - New Year's Eve/Sylvester 01:00 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03:33 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) 05:00 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 07:04 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (Based on Schiller's Maria Stuart) (2001) Dynamic (I) 09:20 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 11:54 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 14:30 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 16:45 Giuseppe Verdi - Un ballo in maschera (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 19:00 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21:12 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23:29 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 01.01.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag - New Year/Neujahr 00:34 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 02:45 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 04:32 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 05:45 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 07:27 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 09:45 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 12:25 Ferruccio Busoni - Turandot (1991) Virgin Classics (D) 13:40 Ferruccio Busoni - Arlecchino (1991) Virgin Classics (D) 14:42 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 17:32 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 19:18 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 21:26 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 02.01.2015 - Friday/Freitag - Berchtoldstag 00:05 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 01:56 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 04:46 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 06:47 Nicolae Bretan - Arald (1987) Nimbus (RO) - 1st recording 07:15 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 09:51 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 12:23 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 14:55 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 16:41 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 19:11 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 20:47 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 22:35 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 03.01.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:12 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 03:08 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 05:22 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 07:13 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 08:50 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 11:30 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 13:27 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - Perséphone (1954) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (F) - 1st recording 14:24 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 16:25 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 19:15 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 21:05 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 22:23 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 04.01.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:14 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 02:09 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 04:27 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 06:09 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:43 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 10:38 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 11:43 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 13:54 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 16:17 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 18:07 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 20:03 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 22:49 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 01/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015